Harry and Ginny A to Z
by Jesusfollower97
Summary: A series of Alphabetical one-shots ranging over various genres
1. A for Awkward

**DISCLAIMER: I does not thinks I's owns Harry Potter…. Lets me's checks… *le looks*... Nopes! I's noes owns Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Ciao from….. My laptop! (Thought I was gonna say Italy didn't you?) This is a fic I have been wanting to read from **_**someone**_ **for a long time but no one has put one up! SO… I'm doing it! Please hold your applause til the end! I will need y'all's help for this as getting a letter/word prompt can be **_**very **_**hard. I would like to thank my sister for giving me the idea and word for this first one. *Love ya sis!* Also! for those of you who like The Hunger Games, I am also writing one for Peeta and Katniss! So please check that one out and on ****BOTH, ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Letter**: A

**Word:** Awkward

**Timeline: **Sometime towards the end of Harry's Sixth year.

* * *

Sixteen year old Harry James Potter and Fifteen year old Ginevra Molly Weasley sat on the floor of their Gryffindor common room staring out the window both looking at nothing in particular. They were just enjoying the uncommonly peaceful moment.

"Harry? Do you remember when you first spoke to me?" Ginny asked as she angled her head to look him in his emerald green eyes.

Harry smiled at the brave girl before him and replied with fondness in his tone, "How could I forget? You were so nervous when I had asked you if you were starting school that year…. Didn't you stick your arm in the butter?"

Ginny laughed in embarrassment as she nodded, "Yes. I was hoping you forgot _that _part… Gosh everything was so **awkward **between us then wasn't it?"

Harry reached up with a look of pure love and softly caressed her freckled cheek, he began to lean in when Ginny suddenly sneezed.

Right in his face.

Ginny gasped. A look of horror contorting her features as Harry sat back, pulled off his glasses, and cleaned them with a wordless "scourgify" before turning back to Ginny and finally bursting with laughter.

After a few moments, Ginny couldn't help but go along with the infectious laughter as well.

When he was eventually able to stifle his chuckles he finally answered her inquiry, "Let's face it Ginny, awkwardness is just us."

But when Ginny slid her cool hand into his warm one it was anything but awkward.


	2. B for Broomsticks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Que Pasa Amigos! I hope y'all enjoy this next one-shot the idea was given to me by my mother *Hi mom!*. Let me know what you think in the REVIEWS!**

**Letter: **B

**Word: **Broomstick

**Timeline: **Two months after The battle of Hogwarts. Deathly Hallows Pre-epilogue.

* * *

It had been two months since Harry Potter defeated The Dark lord, and all was well in the wizarding world again.

Well, all except for the aforementioned chosen one.

After the first week of ground-recovery, everyone that remained went to their homes but the Weasleys insisted that Harry come to stay at the burrow for a few weeks instead of Number 12 Grimmauld place.

No one wanted Harry to be alone.

Of course this was not because of his behavior, on the contrary it was his lack of it.

He had been acting as if none of it affected him, as if he was fine. But the way he would be caught staring off into nothingness when he thought no one was looking, or the nightmares that elicited agonized screams from him at night proved differently.

It was the beginning of the month of July when Ginny had the idea of getting reaquianted with their **broomsticks.**

She walked through the winding halls of her childhood home seeking the love of her life when she finally found him practicing on wordless spells in the otherwise empty living room. She cleared her throat to make her presence known from her spot in the doorway and smiled when Harry spun to face her and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Let's go fly around for a while. It'd be good to get out of the house." Ginny said as she held both her's and Harry's broomsticks in each hand before holding out his for him to take.

Harry gave her a small smile in agreement and relieved the weight of his broom from his girlfriend's arm. Ginny then turned and walked out into the backyard, followed closely by the skilled seeker.

They mounted their sticks silently and were soon soaring through the fresh summer air.

Ginny and Harry flew beside each other for a few moments before Harry suddenly pointed his broom downward and got off of it once a foot away from the ground, sobbing into the grass as he bent over on his knees.

Ginny descended immediately and ran over to Harry's broken form. She pulled him into her arms and allowed him to cry harshly on her shoulder as he finally released what he had been keeping locked up for months.

For years really.

He spoke brokenly between sobs divulging the overwhelming guilt and grief for the people he couldn't save, the people that died. He tried to explain how it was all his fault they died, that he as good as killed them himself. He managed to convey just a glimpse of how much he misses them, how much he wishes he died and they lived.

Tears streamed heavily down Ginny's cheeks as well and she soon found their positions switched. Harry was now holding her to _his _chest and stroking her hair and back as she tried to convince Harry that it was not his fault and that no one blames him. But she also grieved audibly and silently for her older brother.

They were broken together, but they knew they would also heal together.

Who knew that all it would take for them to begin to heal was a flight on their broomsticks.


	3. C for Curse

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

**A/N: What's up potterheads! I am having a bit of a hard time thinking of stories to do for each letter so to give y'all incentive, I will not update this story again until someone gives me an idea in the reviews. So…. REVIEW please!**

**Letter:** C

**Word: **Curse

**Timeline:** Sometime in the first year of their marriage.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! If you don't give that back I will **curse **you so hard you'll be wishing you never met me!" Ginny shouted at her newly wedded husband in fury.

The couple had been having a nice slow saturday morning when they had somehow gotten on the topic of love letters.

Ginny showed Harry a stack of the ones he wrote her when they were dating but the problem began when Harry came across some strange letters at the bottom of the pile. Only they weren't from him, they were from Dean.

Ginny had been worried that Harry would be upset at first but instead of getting jealous, he began to tease her.

A terrible mistake.

Ginny was now chasing her husband through the house, wand drawn, as he read the letters out loud in a mocking voice and all the while laughing his head off.

Soon though Ginny gave up on trying to catch him and just slid down a wall and buried her head in her hands. The house grew quiet as the yelling ceased and Harry seemed to sense something was wrong. Worried, he hurriedly made his way through the twisting halls before casting a locator charm for his wife.

Harry frowned once he found her and quickly got down in front of her and began trying to coax her out from her upset position, "Gin? What's wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry. Here, you can have your letters back if you look at me."

Ginny hesitantly lifted her head but soon snatched the letters from her shocked husband and jumped to her feet saying, "You're too easy Potter. Besides I know where you keep all of the love letters from your adoring fans." And then she took off down the hallways once more but this time the roles were reversed.

Harry ran after her and soon caught up with her. Once he did he grabbed her gently in his arms and spun her to face him. They were both breathless but Harry managed to get out, "Don't even think about it Mrs. Potter. And about what you said earlier, I could never wish I hadn't met you."

He soon claimed her rosy lips with his and Ginny reciprocated eagerly. While they poured out their unspoken love for one another in the kiss Ginny couldn't help but think, "_To not have met him, that would have been my curse."_


End file.
